1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for retaining decks on a folding stage and for retaining and supporting bridging decks between the stages.
2. Prior Art
Elevationally adjustable folding stages are well known in the art. Such stages can bridge additional decks between the stages to create an extended stage surface. The rectangular decks of such stages are typically removable and reversible. Some stages are retained at each corner by a retaining pin. An example of such a stage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,640 to Luedke and assigned to Sico Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention. An example of connectors for decks is shown in U. S. patent application Ser. No. 5,701,703 to Luedke, also assigned to Sico Incorporated.
The Luedke patents show a folding stage having a pin connector which is rotated to compress downward and expand an annular center member radially outward. The annular member engages the bore of the deck and retains the deck against the frame. In addition, the Luedke patents show insertable bridging elements which support other pin connectors beyond an edge of the deck. The additional pin connectors allow for supporting bridging decks between stages on the frames. The Luedke patents also show retainers for storing bridging decks on the stage decks and retaining the decks in the folded storage position.
Although the connectors and bridging system shown in the Luedke patents provide a safe, sturdy and reliable system for retaining decks and for supporting bridging decks between stages, still further improvements are possible. The Luedke patents require removal of the bridging support and replacement with a non-bridging support when a bridging deck is not being supported. Moreover, when a bridging deck is added, the bridging support elements must be mounted to the stage prior to supporting the bridging decks. In order to perform this operation, the stage decks must be removed to access the frame for attaching and removing the bridging supports. As the decks may be relatively heavy, deck removal and replacement can be cumbersome as well as a time consuming operation. Moreover, for building an extended stage surface requiring multiple stages and bridging decks, the overall time and effort expended may be substantial.
In addition, at the comer of the stage, different connectors must be used if one or three other decks are being bridged off the stage. The Luedke patents teach a double or a quadruple bridging support element, but do not provide elements that can each be adaptable to supporting either one or three bridging decks.
It can be seen then that a new and improved folding stage and deck connector apparatus is needed. A need exists for a stage that is capable of supporting bridging decks and for having a single bridging support element at each corner that can support either one or three bridging decks. Moreover, such a system should provide for easily changing between a configuration supporting one or three bridging decks and for eliminating the need for removing the decks of each stage for such adjustments. The present invention addresses these, as well as other problems associated with folding stages and bridging deck support systems.